Running for Roxas
by E-lover21
Summary: Without Roxas, my life was no life at all. Without him, my life was like a broken pencil. Pointless.  Sucky summary but read it anyway:D


"Running for Roxas"

A short story

By: Rosse V. 

Uploaded by: Alexis Laura (E-lover21)

Okay so a little about this short story before you read it, if you read "Friendship", the short story I wrote, my friend Rose wrote this one and gave me permission to change the characters and upload it to my account. She agreed to let me change it to match Kingdom Hearts. I just hope you all like it. :)

"Running for Roxas"

I was in my after school program in my middle school. I need help with some of my math homework because I didn't feel like playing volleyball so I went to study hall instead. There in the corner of the room in the front was my crush sitting in his usual seat. He is very nice and cute even though people make fun of him for "running on nerd power", I still liked him. He was funny and sweet. Looks don't always get you where you need to go in life. I sat behind him and started my math homework. I was so shy to even talk to him but I asked him for help on my homework. He helped me and after that magical moment we spoke from there on out. I kept him a secret from my friends because they didn't approve. I felt bad for ignoring him in the halls when he would say 'hi' or walk by. Even though I felt bad, I had to survive in middle school without a dent in my "perfect" life, but it wasn't a life at all without Roxas. Months passed and when I least expected it, he asked me out. I said yes without hesitation. My heart was full of joy and love but in one split second my heart turned to stone. I thought about what my friends would think. I thought what they would say when they saw us kiss or hold hands in the hallway. I pushed the negative anchor to the back of my mind and only thought about Roxas. We were inseparable out of school but in school we were strangers. My heart would ache like a thousand pounds of ice slammed into my heart whenever I saw the pain in his eyes when I would ignore him. I would always ask myself, "Why do I care so much about what they think? It's not like they're happy with their fake boyfriends and girlfriends that cheat on them every chance they get." Then one day, the unimaginable happened. I was at my locker when my friends were talking about someone. I didn't hear the name, I felt left out so I conjured up the nastiest joke or remark my head could make. "Whoever you're talking about, they probably can't even get a girlfriend to save their life and if they do they probably run on nerd power. I don't even think Namine; queen of the nerds would even give this fugly loser a chance." I winced internally and wished I never even opened my big mouth. When I turned around Roxas was there about to tap my shoulder. The look on his face would haunt me for the rest of my life. The stark pain in his eyes brought tears to mine. Before I could even get my mouth moving to say something he walked away. The last thing I saw was a tear roll down his flushed cheek. I turned around trying to make sense of what was happening. "Who were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about Roxas. Didn't you hear me mention his name?" Riku asked.

"Who knew you could be such a bitch Axel." Bellowed Demyx in between laughs.

I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would go. I had to find Roxas and I had to find him now! I looked everywhere, the cafeteria, the boy's bathroom, the stairway and all of the classrooms. My last chance was to check outside. I prayed to God he was there. When I got to the hallway that led to the main exit I stopped cold. My throat closed up closing my air supply. I saw red white and blue flashing lights outside. It can't be! I ran as if I was running for my life. I went out the front doors and bulldozed my way through the crowd surrounding the tragedy. Everything was moving in slow motion. The first thing I saw was the car in the far end of the scene then I noticed the limp body a few yards in front of it. It all came crashing down on me. His favorite hat and book bag was by the side of his body. Everybody was talking at the same time but they all stopped when they heard my ear bleeding cry. Then my world went black. The whole time the blackness crawled on me and swallowed me whole I was thinking "What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say I was in love with Roxas and tell them to deal with it? Why did I even care so much about what they thought?"

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I wanted to jump up and run to a doctor and asked where my Roxas was. I couldn't though; I was hooked up to wires and machinery. I looked everywhere. I was alone. I could hear the doctor's voice outside the room in front of my door.

"Your son has suffered from a panic attack and he fainted." The doctor said. "The brain is telling itself to heal from a terrible accident that happened." I tuned out the rest of what he said. I could feel warm tears stream down my face. Where was my Roxas? What happened to him? Is he alive? What have I done? The questions kept flowing through my head nonstop. I had to see him. If I didn't I would die. That's when the doctor walked in to check my pulse. He saw I was awake and asked me a few questions. But I couldn't concentrate at all. I was thinking about Roxas. When he was done I noticed no one was looking me in the eyes. They were looking anywhere on my face but my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "Where's Roxas? Is he okay? Was he hurt badly?" I asked, "I have to see him! I have to see him now!" I screamed. Nobody was looking at my face; they were looking at the floor now. Then it hit me like a fierce punch. All the air was knocked out of me. No, no, no, NO! It couldn't be! He was alive… he had to be! No! That's when the doctor told me the news. Roxas hadn't made it and that he was sorry for my loss. That's when the darkness swallowed me again. Instead of resisting it I hugged it closer as if it were my safety blanket. In the darkness I didn't scream to the heavens why he was gone, I didn't do anything but cry all the pain out until I was numb. Roxas died because of me. I killed him. Me. I did. When I woke up again I groaned not because of the pain but because I was alive and Roxas wasn't. It wasn't fair. My mother was hovering over my bed asking me question after question but it looked like she was going through a tunnel. I thought I cried out the pain but there it was again to great me as if we were best friends and had been all of our lives. When I got out of the hospital I was still numb. I couldn't feel or hear anything. But now I could see. I saw Roxas everywhere I went. I saw his blue eyes and his perfect smile. His image haunted me everywhere I went. I visited his grave everyday and cried right next to his tomb. Every night I would pray it was all a horrible, sick joke or a dream, that I would wake up one day and it would all be alright. But every day when I woke up, my Roxas was still gone. I tried to live my life one day at a time but my life was like a broken pencil, it had no point. All I know is, I will live with this pain the rest of my life and I deserve every stabbing pain in my heart. The rest of my life, I wouldn't be running for me, I'd be running for Roxas. I tried to make it right, even when I knew I never could. I will love him for the rest of my life and he will always be in my heart. Always and forever.

"Running for Roxas"

Okay so hers was a little shorter than mine but it's still amazing I am so sorry if I screwed up any names or titles. If I ever said she when I meant he I am sorry, and if I ever said Adam or a different name, I'm sorry, I went back and tried to edit it as much as possible and tried to make sure everything was perfect.

Now a bit about her and my story is the project was to write a short story about something we would regret for the rest of our lives, I don't remember us talking about it and yet somehow our stories were similar:) lol she's one of my best friends and I hope you liked hers as much as I did:)

Thanks for reading oh and Rose!

THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME SHARE THIS ON MY ACCOUNT!:D Love yaaaa:D


End file.
